


baby girl, would you come my way?

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Smut, acquaintances with benefits, i have no excuse for this lmao, whichever one u prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reggie was an asshole, Julie decided as she pouted, the taller boy's fingers gently rubbing her through her panties. "Why are you pouting? Hmm baby?" He mumbled against the shell of her ear and she tore her eyes from his, her face and chest becoming flushed.It was hard to explain how they had got here, into this situation where they would sleep with each other for quite literally no reason. Well, other than the amazing orgasms.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	baby girl, would you come my way?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Comfort in Unexpected Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007751) by [JATPDramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JATPDramione/pseuds/JATPDramione). 



> @ JATPDramione this is ur fault lmaooo u made me think about julie and reggie being friends with benefits so here u go

Reggie was an asshole, Julie decided as she pouted, the taller boy's fingers gently rubbing her through her panties. "Why are you pouting? Hmm baby?" He mumbled against the shell of her ear and she tore her eyes from his, her face and chest becoming flushed.  
  
It was hard to explain how they had got here, into this situation where they would sleep with each other for quite literally no reason. Well, other than the amazing orgasms.  
  
Julie rolled her eyes at him and Reggie pulled back, leaving her exposed to the chilly temperature of the empty garage, a sensation that made her clench around nothing. She just wanted him to fill her up again.  
  
"Reg. C'mon please." She was whining and she knew it. Reggie didn't like it when she whined.  
  
He smirked at her reaction before slowly slipping his fingers into her wet center, curling them up. Julie hissed, one hand grabbing onto his shoulders, the other squeezed in a fist beside herself. He slipped her underwear off and grinned as he stared at her dripping center.  
  
"Just finger me already." Julie grumbled under her breath, her words becoming hitched as Reggie used his thumb to rub at her clit harshly. She tried to buck her hips and he shook his head at her, pulling his fingers out with a wet plop, his thumb still unrelentingly circling her cunt.

"I didn't say you could move." Julie looked up at him, an even deeper pout forming on her face. Reggie just laughed, the sound short but sweet, before he was plunging his fingers back into her and began to move them at a steady pace, earning a breathy moan from the Latina girl. He pushed her back down with his free hand, his lips pressed against hers, as she got his hand soaked.

She was so wet and he smirked at her again. "Hmm, you're so wet, baby." Julie's breath hitched again and he watched as her pupils dilated at the nickname. "Shut-shut up." She moaned softly, her curls falling over her shoulders as she tried to sit up, trying to suck his fingers into her further. Reggie shook his head, slapping her cunt with his free hand. Julie hissed again.  
  
"Can-can I move now?" Julie asked after a long moment of what felt like endless torture, his fingers stretching her but not enough, and Reggie looked at her. She was heaving, her t-shirt rolled up so the bottom half of her boobs were hanging out, her legs wide open for him, her lilac panties hanging loosely around her left foot.  
  
She looked like a mess and he loved it.  
  
"Please?" She whimpered and he took a moment before nodding, letting her sit up like she had been trying to do previously. His fingers picked up the pace, and Julie's breathing began to become shakier and shakier as she got closer to her orgasm.  
  
Her nose scrunched up, and her walls clenched around his fingers. Reggie leaned down, trailing slow kisses down her body before licking a slow line between her lips, smirking at the way she squirmed.  
  
He removed his fingers and instead used his tongue, opening her up slowly, Julie's fingers intertwined with his hair. He sucked on her clit, rolling the bud in his mouth, humming quietly as Julie struggled to stay sitting up. He kept going, determined to pull at least one orgasm out of her.  
  
He looked up at her briefly for a moment, her eyes shut closed, and her chest heaving. "Fuck. Reg-I. I think... I think I'm going to cum." Reggie grinned, increasing his efforts, earning a squeak from Julie who quivered. “That’s good, baby, keep doing that.” He said and she threw her head back.   
  
It didn't take long for her to cum, her slick flowing down her legs and around Reggie's mouth. He smirked at her again, kissing her thigh gently before moving back up, trailing his lips until he was at her mouth. He pressed his lips against hers, letting her ride out her afterglow, her soft panting the only thing he wanted to hear.  
  
They pulled apart, and she fell back on the couch, her eyes shut. "Fuck." She mumbled, and Reggie smiled at her. She opened her eyes, before leaning up and locking their lips together again, her hand slipping into his jeans, toying with his hard cock.  
  
"My turn to return the favor." She said and Reggie groaned. He bucked up into her hand and she smirked, tracing the head. "I didn't say you could move." Julie hissed into his ear.  
  
Reggie grinned. Two could play at that game.


End file.
